Carburetor County
Carburetor County is a fictional county in the Cars franchise and is the county where the small town of Radiator Springs exists. History Little is known about the county however it can be assumed that all of the known locations around Radiator Springs exist in the county. Locations in the County Radiator Springs *Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department *Radiator Springs Curios *Flo's V8 Café *Luigi's Casa Della Tires *Ramone's House Of Body Art *Doc Hudson Racing Museum (Formerly: Ornament Valley Mechanical Clinic) *Cozy Cone Motel *Sarge's Surplus Hut *Fillmore's Taste Inn *Tow Mater Towing & Salvage *Radiator Springs Municipal Impound *Glen Rio Motel (Formerly: Hudson Hornet Racing Museum) *Radiator Springs Drive In Theatre *Budville Trading Company *Radiator Springs Garage *Wimpy's Wipers *The Oil Pan *Lube-O-Rama *Sparky's Spark Plugs *Carburetor Repair Emporium *Miss Piston *Pop N' Patch Tire Repair *Mr. Curb Feeler *Mrs. Muffler *Radiator Springs Parts Shop *EAT *Foggy Windshield *Muddy's Mudflaps *Rusty Bumper Stanley's Oasis *Stanley's Cap n' Tap *This is It *Stanley's Oil & Lube *Oil Bottle House *Comfy Caverns Motor Court *Taillight Caverns Ornament Valley *Rustbucket Stadium *Retro Gasoline *Pitt Stop Gasoline *Tractor Field *Train Tracks *Radiator Springs "Only 5 Miles" Billboard Tailfin Pass *Cadillac Range *Wheel Well Motel *Tailfin Pass Gold Mine Ash Torque *Top Down Truck Stop *Mr. Windshield Glass with Class *Connie's Curios *Ornament Valley RV Park *Motor Vu Theatre *Ash Torque Traffic School *Knights of Combustion Lodge *Goldie's Carwash *Ash Torque Police Department *Ornament Valley & Pacific Flyer Railroad Station *Jerry Recycled Batteries Yard *Route 66 Museum & Visitor Center *DeSoto's Gas *Padre's Bulldozer Ranch *El Guapo Hidraulico *Papo's Auto Repair *Zeb's Trailer Rental *Ito-San's Modifications *Paddy O'Concrete's Patios *Don's Insurance *Bob's Whitewall Barn *Mechanical Schools of Carburetor County *Gasoline & Match Factory *Carbacabana Carburetor City/Motoropolis *Radiator Springs Speedway *Lightning McQueen's Racing Headquarters *Team Dinoco Racing Store *Boost's Nitro Shop *Wingo's Digs *DJ's Nightclub *Snot Rod's Gym *Dex's Recording Studio *Downtown Distict *St. Vintage Hospital *Dinoco Gasoline *Carford Hills Residents =Radiator Springs= *Stanley (Former) *Lizzie *Sheriff *Red *Doc Hudson (Former) *Tow Mater *Lightning McQueen *Sally Carrera *Ramone *Flo *Sarge *Fillmore *Luigi *Guido *Bessie *Valerie Veate =Ornament Valley= * Bubba * Tater * Tater Jr. * Cousin Judd * Cousin Cletus * Cousin Buford * Cousin Tommy Joe * Cousin Lewis * Cousin Zeke * Tractor * Tractors * Frank * =Ash Torque= * Mayor Bueford T. Wagon * Mr. Windshield * Connie * Zeb * Rusty * Goldie * Jerry Recycled Batteries * Padre * Chuy * El Guapo * Papo * Bob * Don * Trev Diesel * Big D * Carmen * Clyde * Bugs * Stinky the Garbage Truck * Otis * Captain Munier * Corporal Kim * Dr. Abschlepp Wagen * Dr. Albert =Motoropolis= * Boost * Wingo * DJ * Snot Rod * Mia and Tia * Mack * Stinger * Blue Monster Truck * The Crippler * Count Spatula * I-Screamer * I-Screamer's Biggest Fan * Dr. Feel Bad * Rasta Carian * Paddy O'Concrete * Captain Collision * Dr. Frankenwagen * Referee Pitty * Dex Dinoco * Eddie * Rocky * "Drumsticks" * Metal Movers Pitty * Ito-San * Kabuto * Yokoza * Komodo * Suki * Chisaki * Harumi * Ichigo * Kyandee * Kaa Reesu * Bye Bye Kar * Okuni * Shigeko * Tamiko * Patokaa * Todd Pizza Planet Truck * Fletcher * Gerald * Vince * Sonny * Lenny * Barry * Doug RM * Larry Camper * Bronze '50s sedan * Emma * Koji * Otto Von Fassenbottom * Giovanni * Gudmund * Yuri Category:Locations Category:Pages